


Remembrance

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla remembers Charrin in her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://insane-duckfish.livejournal.com/profile)[**insane_duckfish**](http://insane-duckfish.livejournal.com/)  in response to a drabble meme.

John found her in the mess late one night.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Attempting to make tuttle root soup,” Teyla said, frowning at the pot.

“And Curtis let you? That man has an unhealthy obsession with his stove.”

Teyla smiled. “Major Curtis owed me a favor.”

John said nothing as she stirred. Rodney and Ronon found their way to her as if drawn by some signal.

“Sorry about Charrin,” Rodney said.

“Me too,” Ronon echoed.

“It was her time,” Teyla said. She dished out bowls for her friends. They ate without comment, even though Teyla was sure she had burned the roots.

 


End file.
